totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Najstraszniejsza rzecz! Test numer 2!
Zadanie niemonitorowane zostanie dodane dnia 05.10.2013. oko. godziny 16:00. Potrwa do dnia 06.010.2013 Szczegóły zadania potem. Vince: 'Ostatnio w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Zawodnicy doznali wielu wrażeń podczas spaceru w lesie. Były dziwne, nieprzyjemne, ohydne i do granic wytrzymałości nieludzkie zadania. Ostatecznie pięcioro z nich dostało się na metę wygrywając na nietykalność. Dwóch śmiałkom się to nie udało i podczas eliminacji oboje zostali odesłani do domu. Kto będzie następny? Dowiemy się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Zadanie '''Vince: Witam zawodników w kolejnym zadaniu! Ostatnio miałem własnie przmyślenie.. jesteśmy w Czarnobylu, ale czy wiecie conieco o nim? Spojrzał na zawodników i rozrzucił kilkanaście kartek. Vince: 'Więc czas się dowiedzieć! Dzisiejsze zadanie to test wziązany właśnie z Czarnobylem! Tak, ten kochany test jaki pewnie możecie kojarzyć z Akademika. Ahh jak wtedy było wspaniale.. ''Rozmarzył się o tym momencie, kiedy zawodnicy dostawali białej gorączki. 'Vince: '''No więc jednak zasady są łagodniejsze. Osoba która udzieli jako pierwsza w całości rozwiąże test wygra nietykalność! W przypadku, jeśli nikt nie rozwiąże w pełni dobrze, osoba z najwyższym wynikiem wygra nietykalność. ''Każdy zawodnik podnosił kartku i zaczęli czytać pytania. #''Kiedy dokładnie był wybuch jednego reaktorów w Czarnobylskiej elektrowni?'' #''Który reaktor eksplodował tamtej pamiętnej nocy?'' #''Jak nazywał się naczelny inżynier który pilnował inżynierów?'' #''W którym roku wybudowano elektrownie Czarnobyl?'' #''W którym roku ostatecznie zamknięto elektrownię?'' #''Ile było razem wybuchów?'' #''Jaki metal wrzucano do wysadzonego reaktora?'' #''Jak inaczej nazywano walkę z promieniowaniem w Czarnobylu?'' #''Jakie są trzy fazy choroby popromiennej?'' #''Ile miesięcy pracowano w Czarnobylu przy akcji odkażającej i budowie sarkofagu?'' #''Ile tysięcy robotników i żołnierzy pracowało przy akcji w Czarnobylu? '' #''Jak nazywano robotników pracujących na dachu wysadzonego reaktora w Czarnobylu?'' '''Vince: Więc, kto pierwszy ten lepszy! A wyniki umieszczacie tutaj jakby co, więc nie wysyłajcie mi nigdzie! Siadł sobie wygodnie i obserwował zawodników. Hildegarde skończyła zapisywać odpowiedzi i podała kartke Vince'mu Hildegarde: 1. 26 kwietnia 1986 o 1:23 2. Reaktor jądrowy bloku energetycznego nr 4 elektrowni atomowej w Czarnobylu 3. Anatoliy Diałtow 4. w 1970 5. w 2000 6. Razem były dwa wybuchy 7. Wrzucano ołów 8. Walke z niewidzialnym wrogiem 9. Faza ukruta (bez objawów), objawy, groźne symptomy (rozkład szpiku) 10. Pracowane całe 7 miesięcy 11. Łącznie około. 500 tysięcy robotników i żołnierzy 12. Bio-Robotami Sprawdzał powoli pracę, aż w końcu radośnie wyskoczył. Vince: 'Hildegarde, brawo! Dziwi mnie, że tak szybko.. ale cóż. Mogę się tylko domyślać, no więc wygrywasz nietykalność! Huhu.. Eliminacje dzisiaj szybko dość będa. Eliminacje '''Vince: '''Witam zawodników na ceremonii eliminacyjnej! A teraz czas na na najważniejszą część. ''Wziął statuetki w ręce. 'Vince: '''Zwyciężczyni wyzwania w nagrodę otrzymuje statuetkę Rolandy! ''Rzuca figurkę dla Hildegarde. '''Vince: Bezpieczne osoby to również Stanisław oraz Henry! Wy dostaniecie nieco inne figurki. Rzucił im figurki Victorii. Vince: 'Zostały nam dwie osoby. Więc... jedna z nich odpadnie. ''Nagle dziewczyny machnęły oddając swoje karty redukujące głosy. 'Vince: '''Ooo.. nie spodziewałem się. No ale.. cóż! Różnica się nie zmieniła.. może wyszło by inaczej ale.. cóż! Z niewielką przewagą pół głosu po redukcji…. …. … … … … … … … … … … … Odpada Fiona, a Kimberly otrzymuje statuetkę. ''Miała zawiedziony wyraz twarzy. '''Vince: Więc! Żegnam! Zostałą związana i przywiązana do byk i odjechała w stonę słońca. '' '''Vince: '''To na tyle! Widzicie sie w kolejnym odcinku! A dlaczego widzicie? Ponieważ prowadzący! Udaje się na wakacje. Zawodnicy, też maja spokój. Więc do zobaczenia za tydzień w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Chyba że.. ''Zaczął się zatanawiać, ale nagle się ściemniło. Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki